


暗恋催化剂

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 甜饼 颜文字预警





	暗恋催化剂

“我一定会告诉我爸爸的！我一定要让他把那个仆人开除掉！”庞弗雷夫人在德拉科右手上抹上厚厚的草药，又细心地用绷带裹起来。“好了，你没有那么柔弱！别占着床位了！”  
德拉科哼哼唧唧不肯起来，“我受伤了！我现在觉得浑身都不舒服！我背很疼！腰也疼——可能是扭伤了！我要好好休息一会！”他用完好的左手扒着床位，咳了几声以显示自己的虚弱。  
庞弗雷夫人拿他没辙，左右不过再躺半天这个小少爷就愿意走了，那就让他再躺一会。“行吧，但是你们可别大声喧哗，旁边还有人在睡觉呢！”庞弗雷夫人严厉地看了看潘西布雷斯高尔克拉布——她刚刚才赶走一批高声做作用着咏叹调来安慰德拉科的斯莱特林王子迷妹团，她本想一起赶走四人，但这四个人没看到德拉科完完全全康复是不肯走的。  
德拉科看着四人，其实现在他们在他眼里和刚刚那群做作的女生没什么区别——他们都不是他现在想见的人。他咬了一口青苹果，清甜的味道在嘴里蔓延开。疤头怎么还不来给那个仆人求情？他们关系不是很好吗？  
“你们走吧，我没事了，我只是还不想回去上课。”德拉科冲着四人挥挥手，“我明天就能回来，你们快回去上课吧！不然我的笔记怎么办。”不想回去上课却还惦念着笔记，潘西觉得德拉科这个借口一般，他肯定是别有目的。  
“哦，亲爱的德拉科！你请放心，我想，刚刚那群女生一定很愿意为你誊抄笔记的！毕竟你可是斯莱特林小王子，尊贵的马尔福少爷，柔弱的病人，她们泛滥的母性正没地方发泄呢！哦，梅林呀，德拉科，你可知道你现在的样子像极了一只刚出生的幼崽，浑身上下都散发着一股我需要保护的气质！”潘西夸张地模仿着迷妹团的咏叹调成功地得到了德拉科的一个白眼。  
“行了行了，你别这么看着潘西！又不是她让那些女生来看你的。”布雷斯为自家女朋友打抱不平。“那行，你好好呆着，笔记我们帮你抄一下，晚饭呢？要不要给你带点什么？”  
“不用了，庞弗雷夫人会准备的。”  
“是呀是呀，而且我们可爱的学妹们也会带着爱心手作来的，布雷斯你在担心什么呀～”潘西咯咯笑着，她真想看看被女生包围的德拉科。  
“走走走！你们快走！别打扰我休息！”德拉科一把拉过被子，蒙头大喊。

 

哈利在医疗翼门口徘徊了很久，他看着斯莱特林们来来去去，看望他们的小王子，英勇负伤的英雄。他犹豫着，要不要进去看看德拉科——我是为了海格！才不是担心他的伤势！  
他听见了金发少年的话，他要他的校董爸爸开除了海格，或许还要牵连巴克比克——被抓了一下而已，何必呢？再说，这还不是那个小混蛋自己先招惹巴克比克的。  
哈利犹豫再三，还是走进了医疗翼，走到了德拉科床位前面。他看着蒙着被子的德拉科，不确定他是醒着还是睡着的。  
“德拉科？....马尔福？你醒着吗？”哈利小声叫了叫德拉科，床上那坨没有反应。  
他又用魔杖戳了戳，还是没有反应。他在床边的椅子上坐了下来，掀开德拉科被子一个角好让他露出来脸来，耐心地等着德拉科醒来。  
德拉科醒来的时候天已经黑了，他一睁眼，就看到眼前有一只昏昏欲睡，头点得像啄米的小鸡一样的哈利。  
德拉科支起身子，靠在枕头上，饶有兴趣地看了一会哈利——他很难得能和哈利单独相处一会。  
哈利猛的一低头把自己给吓醒了，他抬头看到了靠在床上明显已经看了他好久笑话的德拉科。  
“你来干什么？波特？”德拉科咔擦咔擦咬着苹果，明知故问。  
“呃，我来看看你，你的手怎么样了。没...没事了吧？”哈利挠挠头，他不知道怎么开口让他原谅海格。  
“哼，你是来想办法让我原谅那个仆人的吧？别装好心了，你们格兰芬多看我受伤不是很开心吗？”  
“没，没有。我.....”  
“你是不是想让我原谅他？不向我爸爸告状？”  
哈利看着德拉科，这的确是他来这里的原因之一，他不能否认。  
“是。”他深吸一口气，反正德拉科不会相信他是真心担心他，那不如就开门见山谈条件好了。  
“我就猜到！唔，趁我还没有写信告诉我爸爸，你们还有挽救的机会。唔，怎么办好呢？这样吧，疤头，你做我仆人直到我康复，我就考虑不向我爸爸告状。怎么样？”德拉科提出了想了好久的条件，趁着受伤，得多捞一点好处！  
“你就可以不告诉你爸爸？只要...只要我照顾你到你康复？”哈利实在说不出仆人这个词。  
“没错！每天早上在斯莱特林休息室门口等我，早饭午饭晚饭全陪我在斯莱特林吃，所有课程坐在我旁边，笔记帮我抄，作业帮我做——除了魔药课，我想斯内普教授愿意免去我几周的作业——我让你做什么你就要做什么，你要一直跟在我身边，不管我去哪里！”德拉科趾高气昂。他敢用马尔福家一半的财产打赌，为了朋友，哈利可以做任何事！  
“我答应你！但是你不能装病！好了就是好了，不能假装自己还受伤！”  
“......成交。”被戳穿小心思的德拉科撇了撇嘴，这个疤头的脑子去看来也不是完全没有啊。

 

格兰芬多休息室  
“拿走！拿走！弗雷德！乔治！你们再发明这种东西，我就要写信告诉韦斯莱夫人了！”赫敏拉开试图喂给罗恩什么东西的双子，挡在罗恩面前。  
“哎呀，赫敏，不要这么无趣呀——”  
“我们怎么会害我们亲爱的罗尼小弟弟呢——”  
“我们只不过是帮助他达成他的爱情！”  
双子站上沙发，高举手中的粉红色糖果。  
“韦斯莱兄弟全新力作！暗恋催化剂！可以催化你和你的暗恋对象，让你们产生更多的新可能！”  
“当然，我们不保证暗恋会成功！我们只保证每一段暗恋都会有一个出色的结局！都会让你难以忘怀！”  
“就是不保证你可以和暗恋对象在一起咯？”哈利走进公共休息室刚好看到了这一幕，他抱着胸看着沙发上的两人，揭露了他们的华丽宣传。  
“嗨呀，小哈利，话可不能这么说！感情不一定要在一起才能刻骨铭心呀！”  
“是呀，有个不一样的结局不好吗？”双子搂住哈利，“怎么样，小哈利要来一颗吗？”  
“别拿哈利做实验！”赫敏冲了过来，“哈利，你可别吃，这跟迷情剂是有类似作用的，虽然吃下之后你可以控制自己的基本行为，但是你会控制不住向暗恋对象撒娇！而且，而且，万一你的暗恋对象不喜欢你，你....这个药除非你是不喜欢你的暗恋对象了或者在一起才能解除！除此之外是没有办法的！”赫敏隐隐约约知道哈利是从哪里回来的，她也知道他去了多久——斯莱特林们很早就回来了，为了她们小王子的笔记，认真听课。  
哈利倒是无所谓，甚至跃跃欲试，接下来几天他是一定会和德拉科呆在一起的，不如就吃颗糖，顺势向德拉科撒娇卖萌打滚，反正最坏的结果就是德拉科受不了他提前结束他的仆人生活，之后继续冷嘲热讽，把哈利这几天的反常状态归结为不想照顾他——但是万一幸运女神眷顾，他就能追到德拉科了！  
他悄悄顺走了一颗糖，回到房间，趁着夜深人静吃了下去。

 

“德拉科！你的手好一点了嘛，我给你带了南瓜汁和馅饼，你看你看！还是热乎乎哒！”德拉科吊着右手臂傻傻地站在公共休息室门口，看着眼前笑容满面，捧着馅饼和南瓜汁等着他的哈利。  
“波特，正常说话。”德拉科承认向他撒娇的哈利很有诱惑力，但是....事出反常必有妖，他不会轻易上当的。  
“诶～怎么了嘛，不可以这样说话嘛~(>_<。)＼”哈利撅撅嘴——如果他有小尾巴和耳朵的话，现在一定是耷拉着的。  
“正常说话，波特。不要用这种黏黏腻腻的小女生语调和我说话！”梅林啊！噘嘴的哈利真是太可爱了！！好像揉揉他的头！不不不！克制住，德拉科！(＃｀д´)ﾉ  
“唔，你是不是讨厌我了，德拉科。我，我做错了什么嘛，你生我的气了嘛，我哪里做得不够好嘛。我一大早就起来啦！我专门去厨房给你拿的早饭诶，你不要这样子凶我嘛....∑(O_O；)....”哈利垂下眼睛，一股被教训的小媳妇的样子，看得德拉科心疼不已。  
“走了，去上课了。”他接过哈利手里的早点，拽了哈利袍子一下，示意他赶紧跟上。哈利今天可真奇怪，一直向自己撒娇，他是不是吃错什么药了？？虽然真的很可爱，很想让人抱抱他，亲亲他，但是我总觉得这里面有什么陷阱啊.....(-’๏_๏’-)ﾉ  
哈利兴冲冲地跟上德拉科，牵起他的左手，“我来喂你吧！德拉科，你受伤了不要乱动啦！来，啊——，好吃吗？这是我最喜欢的馅饼哦～怎么样，超～好吃，是不是呀？(◕‿◕✿) ”哈利把牵着德拉科的左手改为十指相扣，湖绿色的眼睛里充满了“快夸我快夸我”的期待。德拉科发誓，虽然哈利没有尾巴，但是他在那一瞬间真的看见了哈利背后有一条急速摇晃的毛茸茸尾巴。  
“好吃。.....你很可爱。”呜呜呜，为什么哈利还不是我的男朋友！不然我就可以亲亲他，抱抱他，把他举高高！嘤嘤嘤，这么可爱的哈利居然不是我的....╥﹏╥德拉科不忍心拒绝哈利，其实他在哈利和他十指相扣的时候大脑就已经宕机了，除了实话什么也说不出来了。  
“诶！真的嘛！德拉科你觉得我很可爱？真的嘛！啊啊啊啊！德拉科我超爱你哒！那你不生我的气了？(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)”哈利兴奋地抱住了德拉科，牵着德拉科蹦蹦跳跳来表示他被德拉科夸奖了的兴奋。  
“没有，你听错了。”德拉科终于意识到自己说了什么——-不不不，现在还不能夸他！我们还是死对头呢！Σ(゜ロ゜;)  
“没有！我听到了啊！你夸我可爱！德拉科你是害羞了嘛，没事的呀，你只是说了实话嘛！其实，其实我觉得德拉科超帅的！超好看！脸好看眼睛好看五官好看声音好听身材也好，我一直都在想你要是我男朋友该多好呀！”吃了催化剂的哈利一反常态，他现在除了向德拉科撒娇卖萌，就只会无脑吹和告白了。  
德拉科脸颊泛红，他不知道该说什么，他甚至分不清自己是不是在做梦——哈利向他撒娇卖萌表白了！他说我脸好看眼睛好看五官好看声音好听身材好！他还想要我做他男朋友！！梅林啊！如果这是一场梦！我绝对不要醒来！━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━  
虽然脑内弹幕飞快，但是德拉科还是强装冷静面无表情地看着哈利：“闭嘴！波特！”  
哈利不开心地晃了晃德拉科的手，踮起脚在他脸颊上亲了一下，“那好嘛，我不说话了(。┰ω┰。)”  
德拉科咽了咽口水——脑内小剧场开启：一只小天使德拉科出来，挥着翅膀狂喜：“哈利亲我了！！我们四舍五入就是在一起了！！”另外一只小恶魔挥舞着叉子：“你这个愚蠢的人类！哈利明显不正常！谁知道这是为什么！说不定这是格兰芬多的一个陷阱！他们想看你的笑话！！你要冷静！！这一切都是假象！我们要调查清楚！！”——“你凭什么亲我？？波特！！以后别把口水留在我脸上！别动不动做这些恶心兮兮的事情！我不知道你为什么做这些事情——我想无非就是想让我提前结束你的仆人生活？——-那你就想错了！你说，这是不是你们格兰芬多的陷阱！想看我笑话？我是不会上当的！”德拉科也不知道自己在说什么，他只是想让哈利回归正常状态，现在面前这个哈利——他很喜欢——但是让他感觉到不真实，他有些害怕。  
哈利眼泪汪汪地看着他，一颗颗水珠扑棱扑棱地往下掉。“我没有！德拉科！我我说的都是实话嘛！你，你好凶！呜呜呜....没有，没有陷阱啊，我只是...只是真的喜欢你嘛.....我，我知道，嗝，你不喜欢我，但是...乔治说了，嗝，感情是可以培养的，我，我只是想让你喜欢上我嘛，我都暗恋你两年了.....”  
德拉科愣住了，暗恋我，哈利，两年。诶诶诶诶诶！((((；゜Д゜)))  
德拉科闭上了眼，不能被假象迷惑！这一切一定都是格兰芬多的阴谋！都是假的都是假的德拉科甩开哈利的手，大踏步向前走去，他决定找个机会去问问斯内普教授，有没有什么魔药会把人变成这个样子。  
哈利抽抽噎噎，用袖子擦干净了眼泪，小步跑着跟上德拉科。他试图去牵德拉科的手，却被拒绝了，只能委屈巴巴地拽住德拉科的袖子一角。难受！~(>_<。)＼德拉科是怎么了嘛。

今天整个霍格沃茨的学生和老师们都摸不着头脑：午餐时，哈利·波特安安静静地坐在德拉科·马尔福旁边——在斯莱特林的长桌上——殷勤地给德拉科递果汁喂食物，还贴心给德拉科擦擦嘴角，一脸笑容，怎么看都像是一个热恋中的男孩子照顾受伤的男朋友；上魔法史时，贴心的哈利为睡着的德拉科垫上枕头，盖上小毛毯，为他认真听课，抄着笔记，时不时还羞涩地看着德拉科，用羽毛笔戳戳他的鼻尖，扫扫他的额头，下巴，或是大胆地摸摸他的脸颊；魔药课时，哈利破天荒地没有开小差，他认真地记笔记，仔仔细细地切药材，没有和斯内普顶嘴，拦着德拉科远离坩锅，以免被魔药溅到。最后他们成功地熬出了一份可以拿O的作业。  
赫敏见到哈利这个样子就知道发生了什么！她气冲冲地找到双子质问他们是不是拿哈利做实验了。  
双子委屈，明明是哈利自己偷偷拿走的暗恋催化剂却还要把锅甩在他们俩兄弟身上！(＃｀д´)ﾉ我们才不背锅呢！

魔药课结束后，德拉科带着哈利留了下来，他需要斯内普教授帮他确认一下哈利是不是误食迷情剂了。德拉科认真思考了一天，他觉得哈利这个状态，只可能是迷情剂的作用了。  
西弗上上下下里里外外扔了一堆检测魔咒，都没发现迷情剂的踪影。  
“德拉科，波特没有中迷情剂。”他拉着德拉科走到一旁，“也或许是什么新鲜玩意儿，韦斯莱家的双胞胎总有很多奇奇怪怪的发明，说不定他们做了类似迷情剂的魔药，拿了波特做实验。我建议，你去问问。”  
德拉科点点头，带着哈利走出了地窖。  
他想带着哈利回到格兰芬多的塔楼，去找双子问个清楚。他脑子里全想的是接触魔药可能的方式，完全没有注意到哈利牵着他的手，蹦蹦跳跳地走了一路，吸引了所有人的目光。  
“你看你看，那不是哈利和马尔福嘛，他们那是......”  
“在一起了吧，你没听说哈利一大早去厨房给马尔福拿早餐的事情吗？听说他在斯莱特林休息室门口等了二十分钟呢！”  
“真的假的？他们不是一直都是....死对头吗？怎么突然就这么亲密了？你看，哈利牵着马尔福的手，马尔福都没有甩开他！”  
“这有什么！你忘了哈利今天中午给马尔福喂饭的事情了？喂一口擦一次嘴，喝一口南瓜汁擦一次嘴，脸上还都是甜蜜的微笑！我看到斯莱特林的女生脸上都是嫉妒的表情！关键是！马尔福拒绝了其他女生代替哈利！他就这样吃完了整餐饭！！”  
“这这这，这难道是相爱相杀的戏码？他们所有的针锋相对，都只是！调情！”  
众人看着说出调情的那位赫奇帕奇女生，眼睛里闪烁着“你真棒！这一定就是真相”的光芒！  
她们为哈利和德拉科的暗恋者们默哀了三秒钟，然后开始八卦德哈的爱情是如何开始的。

 

“进去吧，顺便帮我把韦斯莱双子叫出来。”德拉科松开哈利的手，在这一天的相处里，哈利从来没有对他大声说过话，一直温温和和，不是笑着看他就是冲他撒娇卖萌，而且哈利的确帮他认认真真做了笔记，熬了魔药，还，还在魔法史上给他塞了枕头和小毛毯。德拉科语气温柔了一些，难得的和平相处，就不要破环氛围了嘛ヽ(´▽｀)ノ  
“你叫他们干什么呀，现在还早，我还不想回去，我们一起在城堡里逛逛好不好呀，德拉科？”哈利揪住德拉科的外袍，将袍子掖紧。现在才吃完晚饭，时间还有呢，他还想和德拉科一起逛城堡聊聊天，才不要这么早回去！  
“我，我还有事，而且我受伤了，我要早点休息。你快进去吧，记得帮我叫人。”  
哈利再一次撅起了嘴，德拉科怎么总是拒绝他呢？  
“不要，我想再跟你呆一会。”哈利大胆地抱住德拉科，将头埋在德拉科怀里，双手紧紧扣住德拉科的腰。  
德拉科心潮澎湃，他终于抱到哈利了！他这一次没有推开哈利，左右附近没有人，再偷偷多抱一会，斯内普教授也说了，这不是迷情剂，说不定这就是哈利内心的真实想法——说不定哈利也喜欢他呀——再说了，就算不是哈利的真实意愿，他才是被骚扰的那个人，他才是那个受害者！  
他没有动，就这样任由哈利抱着自己。德拉科把下巴搁在哈利头顶，左手慢慢环绕过哈利的背部，想要搂住他。  
“哟哟哟，这不是我们的哈利和马尔福小少爷嘛！怎么，在公共休息室门口这么难舍难分？”双子从外面回来，就看到了在休息室门口抱在一起的两人。  
德拉科的左手迅速收回，“快拉开他！他已经纠缠我一整天了！你们是不是对他做了什么！”德拉科尽职尽责地扮演起受害者的角色。  
“哎呀，我们可没有做什么，这都是哈利自己的意愿呀！”  
“就是呀，而且，我看马尔福小少爷不也挺享受哈利的喂食的吗？今天吃的很开心呀！”  
“我只是不想让那些女生离我太近！你们别误会了！”德拉科的辩驳没有任何的力量。  
“啧啧啧，哈利只不过吃了些糖果——我们的新品，不然你以为他为什么突然会对你撒娇？”  
“我就知道！一定是你们干的好事！”德拉科听见乔治他们的话，脑补出了一个哈利误食什么迷情魔药，所以才不受他自己控制地开始做一些反常的事情！我就知道！这一切都是假的！他一把推开哈利，“够了！停止你的行为！疤头！你的这一切行为让我觉得恶心！一个男孩哭哭啼啼，还冲着别人撒娇哼哼唧唧，真是丢脸！我最讨厌你这样的人了！”  
德拉科转身，“既然是你们的发明，那就赶紧接触了！不然我保证！你们的父亲会知道一切！”  
“嘿，乔治，这和我们想得不一样呀！”  
“是呀，弗雷德，我们似乎惹祸了呢！我们似乎要把哈利和马尔福拆散了呢！”  
“闭嘴！韦斯莱！”  
“哎呀哎呀，马尔福小少爷不要这么暴躁嘛，或许你该听听哈利的解释——唔，哈利怎么变成小哭猫了？”  
双子把哭得打嗝的哈利推到德拉科怀里，说了口令，溜回了休息室。  
“放开我的袍子！波特！那很贵的！别把你的眼泪鼻涕沾上去！！我的一件袍子比你一整套衣服都要贵！！”德拉科心疼地看着自己的长袍被哈利抹上了眼泪口水和鼻涕。梅林的内裤！这真是恶心！  
“你，你不要我了！你是不是外面有人了！！我明明这么喜欢你，我今天都给你抄笔记，喂饭，熬魔药，我还给你，嗝，给你盖了小毯子，就怕你着凉！你竟然凶我！还说我，嗝，恶心！你这个负心汉！呜呜呜，你欺负我，我打死你！”哈利锤着德拉科的胸口，试图发泄自己的愤怒和委屈。  
“我说了我没有中迷情剂！”  
锤一下  
“我是真的喜欢你啊，我暗恋你两年了！”  
锤一下  
“我是真的想跟你在一起！想让你喜欢我！”  
锤了两下  
“要不是你总是找我麻烦！我用得着吃催化剂嘛！！”  
连锤三下  
“等等，波特，催化剂，是什么？”德拉科胸口发疼，他觉得哈利可能是真的喜欢他吧。不然不会这么用力。  
“就是，就是，双子发明的，暗恋催化剂。跟迷情剂差不多，但是只会对暗恋的人生效，会....会撒娇卖萌，会变得....很可爱.....我这里还有一颗，你要尝一下吗？”哈利从口袋里拿出一颗催化剂，递给德拉科。  
德拉科看着哈利，又看了看哈利手里的催化剂。如果，如果，哈利说的都是真的，那就证明哈利暗恋自己！今天的这一切都是他的真情实意！不是陷阱，不是恶作剧！是真的因为喜欢他！  
德拉科接过糖果，拉着哈利飞奔了起来。教授，要找到斯内普教授！

“很不幸，德拉科，波特说的是真的。你有了一个如此......差劲的暗恋者。”斯内普检查了哈利和糖果，最后得出了这么一个结论。  
德拉科牵起哈利的手，恍恍惚惚地走出地窖。  
“你..暗恋我？”  
“是呀是呀！”哈利欢快地回应。德拉科终于相信他啦！  
“两年？？”  
“嗯嗯，两年啦！”  
“.......”  
“？？？怎么了，德拉科？”他看起来有些开心，但是为什么不说话呀(´･_･`)  
“你....还想做我男朋友吗？”德拉科小心翼翼瞅了眼哈利，他确信哈利会答应的。  
“不想。”  
“那好，从现在开始，你就是我男....什么？波特你再说一遍？？”德拉科不敢相信！说好的暗恋两年呢！说好的想要做我男朋友呢！！骗子！！  
“你不喜欢我！”   
“瞎说！我暗恋你三年了！我从小就是听着你的故事长大的！疤头！”  
“你还叫我疤头！”  
“那是爱称！爱称！！.....行，以后我叫你哈利就是了。”  
“你凶我！！两次！！”  
“我，我，我那不是不知道吗？我以为你在逗我玩！我当然不能上当！！我可是德拉科·马尔福！”  
“你有迷妹团！！”  
“我的魅力太强大我有什么办法！！.....我明天让她们解散就是了。”  
“你，你，你还没向我告白！”  
“！！！”  
“你不说我就走啦！”哈利转身，做出一副要走的姿态。  
德拉科拉住哈利的手，将他压在怀里。  
“我喜欢你，哈利。跟我在一起好不好？”德拉科脸红红的，他艰难地单手抱住哈利，在他耳边轻声表白。  
“好～德拉科！”哈利抬头，吻向德拉科的嘴唇。

“格兰芬多扣二十分，打探教授休息还污染教授眼睛。”斯内普冷冷的声音在两只小崽子耳边响起。  
无所谓啦，哈利心想，我有德拉科了。


End file.
